


Training Days

by jelbertie



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelbertie/pseuds/jelbertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their first few weeks at Beacon, team RWBY had to adjust to their new life. They met a few hurdles, and had to learn to work together, but that's all a part of being a new student at Beacon Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I've always been curious as to how team rwby got to where they are in the series. There wasn't really much of a training period, and I love exploring their characters before they started properly working together. And with Volume 3 on the horizon, when's a better time to write about it than now, eh? Hope you enjoy ^_^

Beacon Academy had been everything Ruby had been expecting, and she was loving every minute. Unfortunately, getting moved ahead a couple years did leave her at a very slight disadvantage: she had missed the final years of education at Signal and so had a lot less theoretical knowledge than everyone in her year. This was why she found herself in the school library, making notes, on a beautiful Saturday afternoon.

Ruby was trying to wrap her head around how creatures of grimm could overrun an entire city, she was trying to track how the cities outside of the kingdoms fell and it just didn’t seem to make sense in her brain. After a while, when her brain felt like blended mush, Ruby dropped her head on the table and groaned loudly. It was no good, she’d never be able to do this.

“Uh...are you...okay?” The young girl picked her head up quickly.

“Y-yes?” Ruby looked up at the guy who had approached her, he was a giant, but he didn’t look threatening. In fact, he was giving Ruby a very sympathetic look. “I’m having trouble with history.”

The guy laughed and sat down.

“I remember those days, don’t worry about it kid.” Ruby was going to protest that she wasn’t a kid, but she also didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth, so she stayed quiet. Besides, with the way he said it, it seemed like he called everyone that. You would when you tower over everyone. “Want to know a secret?”

“Is it a secret that will help me pass?” Ruby asked, feeling a little desperate. He laughed again.

“It helped my friend.”

“Then I’m all ears!”

“You don’t need to know the order of events; hell you don’t even need to know the actual events in that much detail. Just learn the causes and the impact, and you can write a decent essay that will get you a good mark.” Woah, it was so simple. It couldn’t be true, history was all about what happened in the past, right? But then, why did it make so much sense? “And what’s even better is that it can all be laid out in a simple table.”

He took a piece of paper and set out a quick table that Ruby could fill in, easily sorting the topic into causes and significance. Sorting it all out like that made it seem so much easier, it was amazing.

“Thank you so much!” Ruby beamed up at the guy who was kind enough to help her. “I’m Ruby.”

“Don’t mention it, and I’m Yatsuhashi. Besides, I literally just helped my teammate out with this course, so it’s no trouble.” He grinned and went to leave. “I’m in Team CFVY, by the way, so if you need anymore help, just ask.”

“Thank you.” Ruby waved goodbye as he left the library, meeting up with Velvet from her history class just outside. The people at Beacon were so kind, it was amazing. Then again, that was what she’d want in a hunter, and she was happy that he was going to go on to save the kingdoms. Now to go on and save her history grade.

\-------

It was the first time, since starting at Beacon, that Weiss had found herself with nothing to do. She’s caught up on her work, she doesn’t have to train today and she has no social plans in place. It’s a rare moment where she can just sit back with her coffee and her scroll and just spend an afternoon doing nothing.

It felt great.

For about five minutes.

After that Weiss started to feel restless. She wasn’t doing anything, which was the point of the afternoon, and it felt wrong. She was a student at Beacon, after she graduated she’d be going out into the big bad world to take down the big bad monsters. If she wasn’t prepared, then she’d die.

So why wasn’t she preparing?

So, after considering it for about half a minute, Weiss decided that she couldn’t just sit around, so she grabbed Myrtenaster and headed out to find somewhere to train. The more she practiced the closer she’d get to perfect. However the moment Weiss stepped out of her dorm, she was interrupted.

“Weiss! Just the person I was looking for.” Nora immediately grabbed her arm and started dragging her down to the kitchen. “See, I’m getting SUPER hungry, but Ren is off with Jaune in downtown Vale and I have no one to cook me pancakes. But then I was talking to Ruby, and she told me that you make the best waffles which are basically pancakes but more solid and shaped and so I thought we could go and…”

“Uh, Nora?”

“Yes Weiss?” She seemed completely unaware of what she was intruding upon.

“I was about to go and train.” There was a pause. “Alone.”

“Don’t be silly, no one wants to do things alone.” Weiss rolled her eyes. “Besides, it’s important to let yourself relax every now and then. And the best way to relax is with good food, that’s a proven fact.”

“Is it really?” Weiss tried to get away, but Nora had a very firm grip on her hand.

“Yep, and we can make some for everyone when they get back from Vale. It’s perfect.”

Despite how much she tried, Weiss couldn’t get out of Nora’s death grip and was dragged all the way to the kitchen, and by the time she got there she figured that she might as well make the damn waffles. And maybe everyone else could use some. And it wouldn’t hurt if she had a few herself.

Weiss not only had fun that afternoon, but somehow her stress over her school life didn’t seep through into the activities once. Now that was a rarity.

\------

Blake didn’t know how much she should be trying to work with people here. Sure, the emphasis at Beacon was on teams, you had your partner and then your team and you were encouraged to learn how to fight the creatures of grimm as a cohesive unit, but at the same time everyone knew what the end goal was. They had all come to this school to be hunters and huntresses. They had a solo career in mind, and so all of this teamwork was really just a means to an end.

So Blake wasn’t sure whether or not she should hunt down her teammates and train with them, or just do something on her own for a while. Besides, she was used to working in a team. The White Fang were all about supporting one another, especially since they didn’t get any support from the outside world, and so they never went on missions alone. What they did, they did together, and Blake was so used to working with others to achieve a goal.

That was why she came to the conclusion that she’d be better off training on her own. She needed to get better at it, right? She wasn’t going to be working with anyone after her time at this prestigious academy.

“Hey Blake!” Oh, never mind. Yang had just entered the room and once she set her mind on something, she wasn’t exactly one to give up. Blake wasn’t exactly sure how much she trusted her partner, but she knew that she wasn’t in the mood for this. “Whatcha doing?”

“Training.”

“Oh. Okay.” The pause was a little awkward, the two had only known one another for a couple weeks. Still, they were meant to be partners, and if Blake was supposed to rely on this girl for the next four years of her life, then she might as well get to know her a little bit. Only enough to support her in battle though.

“Want to join?” She couldn’t believe she said it, but it was out there now.

“Yeah sure.” Yang grinned. She probably wasn’t expecting Blake to be this open, but Blake knew that the two were going to have to work together if they wanted to succeed. That was the motivation behind this. Nothing else. “Look, I get that it’s awkward, but we’ve all got to try and bring the team together.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Right.” Yang paused. “I just don’t want the team to fall apart because we don’t try and work together.”

“What are you saying?”

“Nothing I haven’t said to everyone else.”

“Really?” Blake raised an eyebrow. She doubted Yang had had this discussion with her other teammates, her introduction to Blake hadn’t exactly been the smoothest. “Let’s just see how we fight okay? Maybe then we can learn how to work off each other?”

Yang’s slight frown turned into a giant smile.

“Yeah, I can get behind that.”

It was going to take some work, but Blake could see the two becoming a formidable pair. Yang was tough and her style could fit really nicely with Blake’s. It was just going to take a lot of time and effort to get there. Blake knew what she wanted, teammates she could rely on and a good start to her life as a huntress, but she was also aware that she was too optimistic. She always had been. People let you down, and even though she’d been put in a team with these people, that didn’t mean they were going to live up to her expectations.

But she had to try.

And she might as well start here.

\-----

A month into life at Beacon and things were going well.

Kind of.

Yang was desperate for her team to be one that was proud of. A team that fought monsters like it was no big deal, who went on adventures that they could proudly tell the masses and who protected one another. It would be so much easier if the team was just made up of Yang and Ruby, but Beacon didn’t work that way.

Honestly, she wasn’t sure if Weiss and Blake were going to fit well into the team dynamic, but they had to give it a shot. Yang wasn’t exactly one to give up on a challenge, but she wished that there was a way to bring the team together that didn’t seem like such an obvious plot at enforcing camaraderie.

Yang was never good at subtlety.

“And then he tried to hit her, which is totally unacceptable. You can see why I intervened.”

“Hitting him in the face with your bag is a little bit more than ‘intervened.’”

“It was satisfying though.”

Yang didn’t know who the girl talking was, but she knew that she wanted to be her friend. She sounded super awesome.

“Helloooo!”

“Hey there.” She was wearing a freaking beret, only cool people wore berets. Her friend rolled his eyes. “Who are you?”

“I’m Yang, a first year.”

“Coco. Pleasure to meet you.” Yang just winked in response. “Do you need anything?” Goddammit, why did Yang always jump into conversations with strangers without a destination in mind.

“Uh, well…”

“Coco, come on, we’ve got team training.” Her friend gestured Coco away, but she stayed for another few moments. This was Yang’s shot.

“Do you have any tips for a newbie? My team’s not coming together like I’d hoped.” Coco grinned, and Yang knew that she should have just waited to start this conversation. But it was too late now.

“Well, you need to be a little bit patient.” Coco’s friend laughed. “Shut up Fox. Anyway, patience is key, but coming up with some team attacks usually helps even out some creases, forces you to trust one another.”

“Thanks.”

“Now I really have to go.” As she walked away, Yang couldn’t help but wish she was as cool as that when she was an older student at Beacon. “See you around Yang.” God, she had a great butt.

Yang gave herself a little shake and then went off in search of her team. She was going to act on Coco’s advice, she seemed to know what she was doing, and besides coming up with some team attacks sounded like it’d be fun. After making her way up there, she was happy to see the other three members of team RWBY in their dorm, some studying and some chilling, but at least all of them were there.

“Guys, grab some paper and put on your thinking brains. We’ve got work to do.”

\-----


End file.
